


Beautiful, cruel Roses

by TheNymphNagisa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Toxic Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, i love them, or happy for some reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNymphNagisa/pseuds/TheNymphNagisa
Summary: Theon needed to go out of this house, to run away, far from him, but he just couldn't do it."Don't leave me, it's an order."Wrote that a few years ago. I post that here cause I am lockdowned and have nothing better to do.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Beautiful, cruel Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lie Big Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lie+Big+Daddy).



I needed to go out of this house.  
I needed to go away now, far away from this place and from him, before he consumes me whole.  
I needed to go out of this house, so I packed my stuff, ready to leave, to leave and never come back.  
I needed to go out of this house, but something was wrong. I could hear footsteps from the ground floor.  
I recognised his way of running, quick and confident. My heart began to accelerate furiously.  
I needed to go out of this house, before he finds me.  
The slamming door crackled against the wall. It was too late.  
I knew from his panting breath he have been running for hours to meet me here.  
The lunar landscape of his face, so pale in the black sky composed of multiple strands of dark hair, was hidden behind a huge bouquet of red roses. It looked like blood stains on his white cheeks. It was generally my own blood adorning his beautiful body. Bright red.  
I needed to go out of this house, to jump from the window.  
I shouldn't listen to him. He always told lies. Unfortunately, his blue eyes, almost like ice, were looking at me with such intensity my body was frozen; I couldn't move. Before him, I didn't know azur could be so dark and so violent. There was a fire in these eyes, a cold fire of madness, burning in a pale body full of lava. Yes, lava was running in his veins.  
He was here.  
He was home.  
I needed to go out.  
"Don't", he said firmly, "don't leave me, it's an order."  
He clenched his jaw, surely ready to aim for my throat. This man was a vampire, sucking my vital energy, sucking me bone dry.  
I needed to go out of this house, so I walked to the window, facing him still.  
He seemed panicked for a moment. It was too high. I would probably die, but it was his own fault. He had such a huge house, and he wasn't even supposed to be here. He would kill me himself one day or another, anyway.  
"No Theon, don't do this ! I won't lie anymore ! I swear !"  
It was just another lie. He couldn't stop hurting people. He couldn't stop lying. It was in his DNA.  
"Please, don't do this to me. Don't do this to you, ungrateful brat. I swear if you die, I'll fucking kill you."  
I could hear his devilish laugh, I could see the crimson on our hands. I took the bouquet, my fingers closing on the many thorns. Beautiful, cruel roses. Blood stained the carpet. My own blood, bright red.  
"Please Ramsay, keep me safe."  
"I promise you. Stay here with me. Please."  
I couldn't take care of myself when I was alone. I couldn't live without him, even if he was haunting me and poisoning my heart. He was the only one to hold me close when I had nightmares, the only one to force me to eat properly, the only one to accept how broken I was. I didn't want to jump, I didn't want to die. I only wanted him to love me.  
"I won't ever lie to you again."  
Lies, lies, always lies.  
"I love you."  
I needed to go out, but I couldn't do it.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! I hope you like it. If you are bored and want me to write something for you during the quarantine, don't hesistate to give me prompts for Mental Momentums or Our Stupid Fucks. Have a good day you all, stay safe? I love you.


End file.
